CTYI 2010
CTYI 2010 Nevermore Reflections * Sinéad's * Áine's * A letter from Ben * Holly's note * "Don't cry 'cause its over, Smile 'cause it happened" - Words of Jessey Ryan The reflections were written up but, unfortunately they are not available anymore. Courses H = Humanities S = Sciences Session 1 Biomedical Diagnostics H + S * Criminology H Only Engineering S Only Experimental Physics S Only Film Studies H Only Heritage Studies H Only Japanese H + S Personalization- make the web fit me H + S Social Psychology H + S Speech Therapy H + S 21st Century technology H + S Veterinary Science H + S Writing For Life H Only Session 2 Astronomy H + S Computer Applications H + S Game Theory H + S Human Rights Law H Only Journalism H Only Maths Experience S Only Medicine H + S Modern business Acumen H + S Philosophy H Only ** Psychology H + S Sports Science H + S War & Conflict Studies H + S Write, Act, Perform H Only Amusing Happenings Session One RAs * Ray * Grainne * Laura M * Daithí * Laura C * Susan * Michael * John * Treasa * Eoin ' ' Below are a list of themes for each of the sessions of CTYI 2010. Theme days Session 1 2010 the chosen themes for 2010 are as follows. all traditional celebrations are in bold. * Day 1: New Years * Day 2: Freak out your room mate/newbs * Day 3: Superheroes * Day 4: Pirate Wednesday, Bodypaint, everyone wear a black armband to mourn the loss of Wilim! * Day 5: Dressing Gown Thursday, Europe, Christmas Eve * Day 6: Formal Friday, Christmas * Day 7: Harry Potter * Day 8: Easter * Day 9: Nothing but shorts, Béginning of Pokémon Tournamént * Day 10: Tranny Tuesday, Calentines * Day 11: Pirate Wednesday, Canteen Raid * Day 12: Dressing Gown Thursday, Caffeine * Day 13: Formal Friday * Day 14: April fools, Énd of Pokémon Tournamént * Day 15: Rock (we are but men) * Day 16: Unbirthday * Day 17: Reminiscing * Day 18: break all the rules * Day 19: Ultimate Day * Day 20: The Day the Music Dies... Session Two RAs * Ray * Catriona * Laura * Tadhg * Treasa * John * Daithí * David * Grainne * Yasmin * Michael * Sarah The Battle of Sportalia An incident where two students threw water balloons at sportalians after lights out midway through the second week. The occurrence of this is thought to be the reason why the planned room checks did not take place that evening. "NO BIG BOOTY BITCHES" Mid second week of session 2, two CTYI students noticed the simplicity of the generic "No smoking, drugs or alcohol" signs put up all over res and decided to make their own signs in the library. 10 signs with the rule "No Big Booty Bitches" were printed in the library and bluetacked next to the other signs all around Res, causing many a giggle among residents. The signs were quickly removed by several of the RAs, but it still was awesome. Casino Night Some of the CTYI Banknotes used in Casino Night This took place on the first Sunday of Session 2. This night gave the students a chance to trial out gambling using monopoly-style money featuring the CTYI director and counselors faces in place of the American presidents. The casino games included; Blackjack, Texas Hold 'Em, Roulette, Hi-Lo and Connect Four. Prostitution was common with some students choosing to sell members of their RA groups. The event also featured a "Chapel O' Love" where students could get a quick and easy marriage to fall into the theme of Vegas. All money won by each RA group was then counted up and prizes were auctioned off. The most popular prizes included; Make another RA group sing to your group (Michael's group to Treasa's...the song was 'Baby Got Back'); Soak an RA (Sarah), Send two RAs on a date (John and Treasa- never happened), Make two RAs swap clothes (Tadhg and Laura- excellently funny), Take-out party, pizza party, make another RA group be your slaves for a day (Catriona's group to John's group), make another RA group do the morning run (John's group to Catriona's group in return. Sadly, neither happened as the boys were obstinate feckers who found out about the girls' plan to make the boys carry them, and dug their heels in, calling it off), Mystery Prizes etc. Quite similar to "A night at the races" in Session 2 2008, this night was very enjoyable for all. Although some took it too seriously, even going so far as to trade fake money for real cash! Theme days Session 2 2010 The actual theme days that took place (the old ones never really happened) * First Tuesday: Tranny tuesday- several students decided to wear womens clothes even though there are bans on the tradition, * Every Wednesday: Pirate Wednesday * Every Thursday: Dressing Gown Thursday * Every Friday: Formal Friday * First Saturday: Alice in Wonderland day (in correspondence to the disco theme) * Second Saturday: 80's day (once again in correspondence to the disco theme) *Last Day: The Day The Music's Buried